


From the Dungeons of Erebor

by FortheLoveofFantasy



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Bardlings, Everyone but the badies live, M/M, Multi, Post-Battle of Five Armies, an oc long lost is found, elves have a way to give imortality not unlike the golden apples, legolas doesn't leave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortheLoveofFantasy/pseuds/FortheLoveofFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One long ago lost to the land of Elves has been found little more than a withered husk within the dungeons of Erebor. But what turmoil does he bring to the survivors of the battle for the mountain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Dungeons of Erebor

They were weary. All were. It had been six months since they had driven the orcs from their lands. Thorin and his nephews had laid for two months in a healing sleep, with Bilbo, Oin and an Elvish healer looking after them.

Still, though alive and awake they could not do overly much. Fili was laid up in the large healing tent with Kili visiting constantly. Thorin was in what was a war tent but was now the centre for the rebuild and burial projects. Kili was helping his mother and a few other dwarvish women who had come back to the mountain identify and bury their kin, both those who were trapped in the mountain and those who died defending it.

The men and elves had long since had their own ceremonies for their dead and were now focused on the rebuilding.

Many had thought that after the battle was over the elves would disappear, and though some did all that could be spared and the king and prince were present and helping. Apparently the king had grown quite fond of the new king of Dale.

Legolas had been the most surprised but took it in stride and spent lots of time with Bain swapping stories and getting to know one another. He had also taken to talking to his now slightly warmer father about his mother and both of their lives.

\--------------------------

Bain and Legolas were helping to rebuild Dale's town hall talking about childhood fears when they were interrupted by an out of breath Kili.

"Are you alright Kili?" Bain had gone to help him in some way but just ended up hovering in case he collapsed. 


End file.
